Burrower
by NikiFrost
Summary: [Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Day 5: Sleeping] Emma is a burrower. Blankets, pillows, bedfellows - you name it, she'd manage to burrow herself under it at some point in the night. Now that they're sharing a bed, Regina is intent on finding a sleeping arrangement that works for them both.


**Swan Queen Week Summer 2016**

 _Day 5 – Sleeping_

Emma was a burrower. Blankets, pillows, bedfellows - you name it, she'd manage to burrow herself under it at some point in the night. The first time she and Regina shared a bed, the brunette had woken in the morning to find her girlfriend curled up against the headboard beneath their pillows, arms shoved under Regina's head. She'd asked the blonde about it and Emma got so self conscious about it she didn't stay over again for a week.

When Regina finally convinced her to stay over next, she'd woken with a giant lump under the blankets pressed against her hip. She thought it was endlessly endearing but made sure not to say anything, rolling over and pretending to go back to sleep. She'd purposefully jostled the bed enough that Emma woke and untangled herself, returning to a more normal position next to her to save her pride.

The third time, Emma had managed to burrow herself under Regina. The brunette woke bent at an odd angle with a kink in her back, Emma's limbs shoved under her spine and face nestled in against her neck. She'd carefully rolled herself away, afraid she was squashing her girlfriend, but the blonde just snuffled and whined in her sleep, reaching blindly for Regina until she was at least nestled against her side again. Baffled, Regina had slung an arm and a leg over Emma to pull her closer. The blonde instantly relaxed and fell back into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you when we're sleeping," Emma had said one day, when she'd noticed Regina stretching her back with a wince. The blonde looked genuinely sheepish, rubbing at the back of her neck and standing uncertain by the kitchen island while Regina made coffee.

"I don't mind, Emma."

"But your back is stiff." She ducked her head, looking upset with herself. Regina sighed and opened her arms, gesturing until Emma shuffled over and snuggled into her embrace.

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?" She pulled back just enough to look at her with baffled green eyes.

"Sleeping positions coincide with how we feel. I used to sleep on my side with my arms and legs curled close to myself; it felt safe. Defensive." Regina shrugged a shoulder and ran a hand through thick blonde hair until Emma leaned into her touch. "Now I sleep on my back. I'm more comfortable that way. More… open, I suppose you would say."

"Open?" Emma smiled shyly.

"Entirely your fault I'm sure," Regina teased, pressing a kiss to the tip of Emma's nose. "So what do you think? How do you feel, when you're curled up underneath something?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, automatically nestling herself a little more into Regina's arms. "It… It feels safe. I don't like not being covered when I sleep. Blankets are usually good enough. I can't sleep without a blanket covering all of me."

Regina stroked a hand down Emma's back, feeling the hunched curve of her spine as she cuddled closer, and thought she might understand why. The blonde was always tough and fearless outside, spine straight and head held high, yet she would relax and curl herself into Regina's arms when they were in the privacy of the mansion, allowing herself to be small and delicate. It was touching, that she felt safe enough around her to do that.

"I have an idea for tonight," she murmured against blonde hair, grudgingly letting go when Emma stepped back out of her arms to tilt her head in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. I'll tell you when we go to bed tonight."

"You want me to stay over?" Green eyes crinkled with a shy, heartfelt smile. She always seemed just a little bit surprised whenever Regina asked her to stay the night, as if she always felt she might be overstaying her welcome.

"Of course I do, dear. I like waking up with you." A cute blush rose to the blonde's pale cheeks and she ducked her head, grinning.

"I like waking up with you too."

* * *

When they went to bed that night, Regina in her silk pajamas and Emma in boxers and a tank top, the brunette sat on the edge and motioned for Emma to lie down in the center of the mattress.

"You sure?" she'd questioned, doing as told and stretching out on her back.

"Of course." Regina then rolled over and draped herself over the blonde, snuggling in comfortably with her head tucked into that comfortable spot between Emma's neck and shoulder. She pressed a kiss to her throat and tugged the blankets up over them before settling in with a breathy sigh. "How's this?"

"I like it." Emma's arms encircled her waist in a loose embrace, hands resting flat on her lower back, fingers brushing the exposed strip of olive skin where her satin shirt had risen.

"Good. I like it too." Regina kissed her neck again, nibbling softly at the skin and relishing in the shiver that ran through Emma's body from head to toe.

"You're sure? Because if you're not comfortable-"

"Emma," she laughed, rising up on her elbows to smile down at the blonde. "I'm comfortable, I promise. This feels good for you, right?" Emma nodded. "Good. This is how we'll sleep from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Emma blushed, green eyes gleaming up at her even in the darkness. She lifted a hand to stroke Regina's cheek, thumb brushing reverently across soft skin. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." She turned her face to press a kiss to her palm. "Goodnight, darling."

"Night, Gina."

Letting the pet-name go ( _just this once,_ she thought to herself, though she ends up allowing the pet-name even long after they're married in the future), Regina kissed Emma sweetly, tucked her head in under her chin, and fell into blissful slumber.

When she woke the next morning, Emma hadn't moved, still lying beneath her with her arms around her waist and a soft smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 _Emma's sleeping issue is written from personal experience, if you're wondering whether this is a legit thing. I have a very tough, commanding personality in public since my job generally requires me to order people around on set, but in the privacy of my own home I'm naturally quiet and timid, and when I sleep I only feel comfortable when I'm burrowed and hidden under something. :)_


End file.
